


One foggy Christmas Eve

by chatnoirwritings



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatnoirwritings/pseuds/chatnoirwritings
Summary: It was your first party with the Avengers. As a new addition to the team, you couldn't wait to enjoy that night with them. Christmas was the perfect event for sharing happiness, or that was you thought.





	One foggy Christmas Eve

Christmas was a festivity you had always cherished. Days and nights covered in never-ending colourful lights while all hearts waited for their dreams come true. You loved Christmas, despite what had happened in your past, you had never lost your spirits. Smiling people greeted you as you entered into the Stark Tower, now the Avengers Tower; it was the first time you were attending one of his parties and you were too eager to meet everybody there.

“Rudolph, the red-nosed reindeer ~ had a very shiny nose ~”, you couldn't help it and sing one of your favourites Christmas songs, which made Natasha smile.

“I see you are very happy tonight”, she told you as the two of you were heading towards the main hall, where the party awaited.

“Yes!”, you told your mentor before continuing your song. “Then one foggy Christmas Eve Santa came to say ~~”

You were a new addition to the Avengers, and Nick Fury decided Natasha Romanoff was the best suitable member for teaching you everything about this iniciative. After Fury's decision, you had been living with her.

The main hall in the Avengers Tower was decorated in a breathtaking way. You had never expected Tony Stark to be so into decorating the hall with such Christmas spirit.

And you knew you were going to have fun there, you thought as the two of you went to meet the rest of the avengers. Almost all of them were already there and Sam was the first one in finding you.

“Look at who we have here!”, he cheerfully said. “I've never expected to meet such pretty Rudolf here!”

You giggled as you approached the team. You would always dress for this kind of celebrations and, this time, instead of choosing your typical Santa costume, you had decided to wear Rudolf's red nose and antlers.

“Hello!”, you almost shouted. Natasha only smiled at your eagerness.

“Is everybody here?”, she asked.

“We are waiting for Thor”, Steve answered. “And Tony must be somewhere, greeting the his guests”

You looked around, admiring Tony's taste in decoration. As you turned around in order to face your team again, you found Bucky's eyes on you. You smiled at him.

“It's also your fist Christmas here, right?”, you asked him.

He nodded. “Yours too”, he said.

Music sounded from everywhere, but it wasn't that loud, allowing you to talk. But, soon, a noise broke into the place. You knew that sound.

“Thor!”, you said as you run to meet him once he entered from one of the balconies. You found yourself being hoisted up immediately.

“My friend!”, he joyfully exclaimed. “It's been a while!”

When he released you, he realised what you were wearing and complimented you.

“My friends, I want you to meet someone”, he said when everybody, Tony included, went to greet him.

All bliss soon was taken away as they realised who was there.

Loki, the god of mischief, stood behind his brother, his dark clothes contrasted the colourful environment. Mockery evident in his smirk.

“He wanted to know more about this Midgardian event”, Thor explained.

Silence. All eyes were on him, you could feel their tension, as if they were ready to attack. Natasha moved to cover you from his sight. Loki never stopped smiling and raised his right hand towards the Avengers.

 

“Merry Christmas, everybody!”, he greeted as he broke that almost painful silence.

 

* * *

 

 

But Christmas Eve was a night about peace and love, not about fighting gods, and after Thor's explanation, the Avengers decided to let Loki be there and just ignore his presence. Nat had taken you away from the god of mischief, saying it was not safe even though Thor had said he came in peace.

Nevertheless, despite being apart, you could feel Loki's eyes on you the whole time. And despite Natasha's attempts of keeping you away from him, your curiosity made the best of you and, as soon as you saw your chance, you silently went to meet the _famous_ god.

You realised Loki was already waiting for you to approach him, a knowing smile adorning his face. You didn't expect what he did afterwards though.

“Nice to meet you, lovely reindeer”, he said as his index finger touched your fake red nose. “What's the occasion?”

Your eyes gleamed. “I'm Rudolf!”, you exclaimed. “Well, I'm Y/N, by the way. I'm new”.

“Loki”, he said. “But I'm sure you have already heard about me”. You nodded.

In the hours that followed you learnt about each other. You decided that Nat had been exaggerating about him, as he seemed nice. Though you were aware of the cautious glances the Avengers were sending him. They made you uncomfortable and you were pretty sure Loki felt the same, so you decided to distract him from those looks.

“Mm...”, you tried to continue your conversation. “ **Don't you just love the holidays**?”, you happily asked, or tried to.

Loki's attention went from his former _enemies_ to you. “This is the first time I attend a Midgardian event like this one”, he answered. He was in front of you, on one corner of the hall, as you tried to keep yourself away from the rest of your team.

“Then we must enjoy it!”, you smiled at him. “Do you know about Christmas?”, now you felt more confident.

“Not much”, he replied as he saw Natasha walking on near you two.

“ **It's a time where everyone can get along and be happy**!!”

Unconsciously, Loki snorted, making you regret your words. He sensed your worry and tried to fix it.

“I'm not quite sure I'm welcome here, let alone...”

“Don't say that!”, you interrupted as you blocked Natasha's view from his sight.

Loki raised an eyebrow.

“It's just... It's about trusting issues”, you explained. “Just give them some time”

Loki was about to reply when Thor's voice drew his attention, calling him.

“Well...”, he smiled. “I don't really mind about them when I can meet such delightful lady”, he said as his left hand moved to touch your right one. “I would like to continue talking with you once I come back”

Without letting your hand go, he raised it towards his face in order to kiss it slightly, you felt as his lips didn't want to let your hand go and his action made you blush. Then, too soon for your taste, he left your hand and he moved away delicately to go where Thor was waiting.

You never stopped looking at his retreating form, which he surely realised, as once he reached Thor's side, he turned around slightly to send you a smile that made you turn red immediately... again.

You didn't even realise Sam was next to you, looking at the same direction you were looking at.

“Well”, he said. “It's a _Merry Christmas_ for you, right?”, his joking tone woke you up from your daydreaming.

Elbowing him, you waited for Loki to come back. A silly smile adorned your face the whole time as you decided to ignore your team's comments, even Tony's silly statement about “I can't believe our little reindeer prefers the company of reindeer games!”

 

Yes, it was a _Merry Christmas_  for you indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is my entry for [CAPLAN Christmas Challenge](https://caplansteverogers.tumblr.com/post/167203937022/caplans-christmas-challenge-masterlist).


End file.
